


Discerning Eye

by ragnarok89



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Dark, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Heaven vs Hell, Implied Underage, Mindfuck, One Shot, Psychological Drama, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Muraki/Hotaru. Her mind was blissfully blank, but it kept swimming. Warning: sexual situations with dubious consent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discerning Eye

Hotaru felt it all – it was burning, and she was burning. Suddenly she couldn't breathe. Her body felt as if it was shredding itself apart. She kept thrashing around, writhing with the agony and changing.

Doctor Muraki was responsible for this.

She felt him pull her up to his arms, taking her up. Her chest was being crushed. She couldn't breathe. Her hands were pinned in his one hand, while the other was where she couldn't keep away.

An animalistic growl ripped from the back of Muraki's throat as he trailed wet kisses down the column of her neck, licking and nipping at her collarbone, while a hand slipped under her and slipped under her skirt with ease. The grazing fingers sent chills up Hotaru's spine and she began shaking with fear, anticipation.

She knew that he could sense her hatred in every touch – hatred for him, for his blood and his wicked ways, while pretending to be a good doctor, and hatred for how he kept on seducing her.

Then suddenly she was aware of the smooth yet rumbling chuckle behind her. Her body was alive, tingling and burning. Her breath hitched and her heart nearly froze as she felt something, his fingers, between her legs, twisting and pushing, up inside of her.

"You are the self of Saturn, the sovereign, my dear," he whispered into her ear, "to the discerning Eye. Tell me, Hotaru-chan, do you have the discerning eye?"

She tried not to shiver. Because, yes, sometimes she had thought she had the eye. Sometimes she saw things no one else knew were there. There was always been something just that different about her than everyone else.

But she had spent her entire life trying to quash it, so she could fit in. so she closed her eyes, took a breath, and ignored the tickling in her spine, that awareness of something else there.

This was the only world there is.

Hotaru felt his finger curl inside her and she bucked her hips almost instinctively, a whimper escaping her lips. She cursed herself for enjoying this torture, hearing his pleased purr in response, his grin against her mouth.

His one silver eye was still not of this world, yet it gleamed in satisfaction.

She gritted her teeth, her breath heavy and trying in vain to fight against the building pressure in her. "You're enjoying this, aren't you, Muraki?"

"What can I say?" He replied, his voice low and husky. "It tickled -" he circled his other hand over her bare chest and she slapped his hand away, "-my fancy."

She shivered in her desire, arching and twisting. "You're….despicable…"

Muraki chuckled and crawled on top of her, his lips nipping at her neck. "Yes, you too, Hotaru-chan."

Before she knew it, she felt such illicit pleasure surge through her body, throwing her head back and voicing her ecstasy, a sweet gasp ringing through the stagnant air.

Hotaru was then pulled towards the surface and away from whatever he was. She felt herself being lifted up through and her heart hammered in her chest.

Her mind was blissfully blank, but it kept swimming, asking if that was really happened, or if it was just a reverie, a lust-hazed dream from which she would never awaken from?


End file.
